


I'm coming

by ichabodcranemills



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buried Alive, Choking, F/M, Hallucinations, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichabodcranemills/pseuds/ichabodcranemills
Summary: I had a dream, leftenant. We were drinking coffee together and it was bright and safe, and the whole world smelled like coffee and you. I was happy for the first time in God knows how long because I had you in my arms-Slight canon divergence at the beginning of season 2: Crane experiences a more traumatic moment after being buried alive.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'm coming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: no. 4, buried alive and no.16, hallucinations

_ I had a dream, leftenant. We were drinking coffee together and it was bright and safe, and the whole world smelled like coffee and  _ you. _ I was happy for the first time in God knows how long because I had you in my arms- _

A vine tangles in his fingers and Ichabod jolts awake. The smell of decay makes him choke and bits of dirt get into his mouth. Abbie. He had fallen asleep again. It was getting harder to stay awake. He shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts clear. If he died here, Abbie would be trapped in the underworld and it would be his fault.  _ I have to save her, I can only die once she’s safe. _

Ichabod tried to pace his breathing, lest he used all the fresh air still stored in his shallow grave. He was already getting light-headed, but he couldn’t allow himself to die. Not yet. 

_ You’ve been alive over 200 years past your due date. You can stand a few more days. _

The grave was too narrow for him to properly move, but he managed to twist his shoulder around himself to reach his phone. It might have enough signal to send out a distress message. The more Ichabod moved, the more dirt fell on his face and he tried to fight off the panic bubbling in his stomach, crawling up his throat. He had no time for that. He could address the trauma of this ordeal later, and Abbie was safe and by his side again.

“Crane!”

She sounded distressed and he hated that. He was meant to protect her from any troubles. A pained whimper escaped his lips. “Miss Mills.”

He ran towards her, enveloped her small figure in his arms.  _ I’d tear the universe apart to keep you safe, I was such a fool. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. _

“Crane!”

This time, it wasn’t Abbie. It was a man’s voice. Ichabod tried to ignore it.

“Crane, talk to me! Where the hell are you? Where’s Abbie?”

Luke Morales’s voice brought him back, harsh and angry, but  _ real. _ A beacon of hope, a chance to get out of this horrible situation.

“Detective Morales! I need immediate assistance.”

At once, Luke abandoned the angry tone and went into concern mode.

“Where are you? What happened.”

“Buried alive, Abbie was taken. I need- please, help me.”

“I’m tracking your location. Stay with me, Crane.”

Ichabod allowed himself a relieved breath. A very small one. Luke’s voice came to him again, very distant, but he said they’d locate him and a team was on his way. Ichabod blinked once, twice.  _ I’m coming, Abbie. I won’t ever leave you again. _

“You better!” she said, in the pert tone he found so endearing, reaching out her arm towards him. Ichabod did the same and took her hand-

-clawing at the soil above him, earth getting stuck under his fingernails. Tears burned his eyes and blurred his vision as Ichabod managed to choke out one final promise.

“I’m coming, Abbie.”


End file.
